This invention relates to atomizing dispensers in general and more particularly to an improved actuator for such a dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,023 discloses dispensing means, i.e., an actuator, which include means to prevent operation of the button and means to wipe and seal the nozzle or orifice in a nondispensing position so that excess dispensed material does not remain and harden and also so the material in the nozzle will not be contaminated and/or hardened due to exposure to air or the like.
This is accomplished by providing a housing, preferably a sleeve, in fixed relation to a container of material under pressure which has a control valve for controlling the dispensing of the material. The sleeve has a dispensing button rotatably and slidably mounted therein. The button has a dispensing orifice or nozzle in its side wall and an integral laterally projecting tab. The tab facilitates the rotation of the button on the sleeve between nondispensing and dispensing positions. In the dispensing position, the orifice is exposed and the button is free to move inwardly to actuate the valve to dispense material from the container. When the button is rotated (by the tab) to the nondispensing position, the nozzle engages a flexible wall on the sleeve with a wiping action and is sealed by the wall and the tab is blocked by the housing to prevent operation of the button. The wiping action of the wall removes excess material and the subsequent seal prevents any material remaining in the nozzle from being contaminated and/or hardening and clogging to interfere with subsequent dispensing operations.
The components of this design are of simple construction and assembly and can be readily molded from plastic or the like material or otherwise formed.
Furthermore, this design has found use in dispensers for eyeglass cleaner and for protective mists such as Mace. However, a problem has been found in the design presently in use. At times, it is possible for the tab to ride up over a stop which is provided for properly positioning it in the dispensing position. This, of course, makes the product less acceptable to the consumer.
A further problem with the present design relates to the assembly of the actuator onto the dispensing container. Preferably, such is done with automatic equipment. However, problems have been encountered because the button tends to fall out of the housing. This means that the button and housing cannot be transported together, thereby making the assembly operation more complex.
It is thus an object of the present invention to improve the reliability of a dispensing actuator of the type described above in such a manner that the tab will not ride up on the stop in the actuating position.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a design for this type of an actuator which facilitates automatic assembly permitting the housing and button to be conveyed and automatically applied to the valve and container during a filling operation. This, of course, should be accomplished without adversely affecting the ease of operation of the actuator.